disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prilla
"Clap to save Mother Dove! Clap for Neverland! Clap for fairies! Clap! Clap!" - Prilla in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. Prilla is a mainland-visiting-clapping (gift) fairy, and she debuted in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. Appearances Trilogy by Gail Carson Levine: *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg (2005) *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand (2007) *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land (2010) Tales from Pixie Hollow Collection: *The Trouble with Tink (2006) *Vidia and the Fairy Crown (2006) *Fira and the Full Moon (2006) *Prilla and the Butterfly Lie (2007) *Dulcie's Taste of Magic (2008) *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008) *Four Clues for Rani (2011) Others (fully illustrated): *Prilla's Prize (2006) *The Fairy Berry Bake-Off (2008) *A Game of Hide-and-Seek (2009) *Prilla's Talent (2010) *Tinker Bell and the Wings of Rani (2010) *Vidia and the Fairy Crown (manga) (2008) Talent When Prilla's human (Sara Quirtle) laughed for the first time, some of Sara left her and stuck to the laugh, making Sara incomplete and inflicting in Prilla. Because of this, on contrary to Never Fairies' arrival, Prilla knew not what her talent was, only later discovering her abilities:Gail Carson Levine. "Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg." Retrieved on December 13, 2019. *the Gift: she has the ability to talk in human and fairy languages *human-like mannerisms: some include the use of human titles and address to others as "Miss" or apologizes by saying "I'm sorry" which allows her to communicate better with human children instead of using the Never Fairies addressing manners, e.g. "I'd fly backward if I could." *mainland-visiting-clapping talent: she "blinks" to the Mainland whenever a fairy is in danger of dying to encourage children who still believe in fairies to clap their hands and prevent the demise. Room In the Home Tree's Directory the location states "Room 7P, NNW Branch." "Because her talent was a mystery at first, the decoration-talent fairies did not know what to do. So she received standard-issue fairy furniture ..." The floor is covered with grass carpet and colorful flowers, the dressing table and chairs are decorated with pears, the bed is made from daisies and the wooden mirror have flowers motifs. Beside her bed stays her favorite teapot, and her foux-mouse slippers.Monique Peterson. "In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow." Retrieved on December 13, 2019.Egmont Magazines. Disney Fairies Magazine. Retrieved on December 13, 2019. Fairy_Dust_and_the_Quest_for_the_Egg_-_Prilla's_room.jpg|From Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg Prilla's Bed.png|From the books Prilla_bedroom.jpg|From Disney Fairies Magazines Prilla_room_from_disney_fairies_dvd.jpg|From Disney Fairies DVD Story Trilogy by Gail Carson Levine In Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, when Prilla arrives, many of the fairies thought she was incomplete because she didn't know her talent. Tinker Bell helped show her around Pixie Hollow, while Prilla looked for a talent where ever they went. She slept through most of the hurricane, but landed on the beach later close to Mother Dove. Queen Clarion and Mother Dove selected her, Rani, and Vidia to go on the quest for the egg. She distracted Captain Hook while the others took his cigar holder, helped with the golden hawk, and had to cut off Rani's wings so they could get a mermaid comb. Her and the others then took the objects to Kyto to save the egg. When, Kyto had contaminated the egg she got clumsy children to clap to save it, discovering her talent. In Fairies and the Quest for Never Land she helped find the tiffen boys that had set Kyto free. Close to the end she went with the other fairies to capture Kyto, so she could get children to clap for them if they needed her too. At the end she went to visit Gwendolyn and brought her gifts from the other fairies. In Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, during the flooding of Fairy Haven, Prilla flashed back and forth to the Mainland trying to stop the flood by getting clumsy children to clap. She also wished for Sara Quirtle to be complete, it was the only wish that wasn't reversed. Later, she helped Tinker Bell and Beck find Rani-bat in a cave. Tales from Pixie Hollow Collection In The Trouble with Tink Prilla gives the news about Queen Clarion's bathtub to Tinker Bell. Later Rani taught her how to make fountains with a little fairy dust. In'' Vidia and the Fairy Crown, Prilla didn't believe that Vidia had taken the crown so she decided to help her clear her name. They first went to the Queen's chambers to question the Queen's helper fairies, than to Aidan, when they learn of the mix up. Twire is next, then Lympia after news of Twire accidentally sending the crown to the Laundry Room. Than Nora, who had mistaken it to be a Replica crowns. Together with Dupe, they try on all the crowns until Vidia had found the real one. Vidia has them all be witnesses and clears her name, she thanks Prilla in her own special way. In ''Fira and the Full Moon, she is seen at the arrival of Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. She pointed out that she had seen the laugh and that it was special. In Dulcie's Taste of Magic, when Dulcie's comfort cake is revealed, Prilla is seen at the end amazed like the other fairies about how it turned out. In Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, she is seen at the fairy picnic, playing games with Silvermist and the other fairies. In Four Clues for Rani, Prilla is seen when Queen Clarion announces the Fairy Treasure Hunt asking what it is. She teamed up with Tinker Bell for the treasure hunt, neither knowing that Rani didn't have a partner yet. Later she and Tink were tricked like the rest of the fairies by the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. Prilla is coming to Tink's House. Others (fully illustrated) In Prilla's Prize, as she is the only one in her talent, and by invitation, she tries to participate in manifold talents games. Despite failing in all of them, in the end she gains a prize from being the fairy that participated in most games. Gallery Prilla-Wallpaper-disney-fairies.jpg|Official wallpaper 1 Prilla_disney_fairies_official_poster.jpg|Official wallpaper 2 PrillaOnBranch.jpg|From Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg Prillas prize14.png|From Prilla's prize Prillas prize1.png Prillas prize2.png Prillas prize3.png Prillas prize4.png Prillas prize5.png Prillas prize6.png Prillas prize7.png Prillas prize8.png Prillas prize9.png Prillas prize10.png Prillas prize11.png Prillas prize12.png Prillas prize13.png Look and find1.png|From Look nd Find Look and find2.png Look and find3.png Look and find4.png Look and find5.png Look and find6.png Look and find7.png Prilla.jpg References Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Mainland-visiting-clapping-talent fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters